nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta Gibson
'Greta Gibson '''was a character appeared in [[The Dream Child|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child]]. She is friends with Alice Johnson, Yvonne Miller and Mark Gray. She was the second victim to fall victim to Freddy Krueger during his fifth on-screen killing spree. Personality Despite her mother's appearance-focused and overbearing parenting, Greta comes off as a genuinely nice person, being both compassionate and playful by nature. She is the most humorous and outgoing one between her, Alice and Yvonne. Greta is deeply annoyed by her mother's control and desires more freedom, and often complains about this to her friends. History Background Greta was friends with Alice Johnson and an aspiring model. Her mother, Racine, was overbearing and had almost complete control on Greta's lifestyle and eating habits, intending to make Greta a star model while telling people that "they are always being mistaken for sisters." Greta and her mother were often at blows because of Greta's lack of freedom from her controlling mother. Role in the Film Greta first appeared at the graduation of Springwood High School along with her friends, Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan, Yvonne and Mark Gray. At the graduation, Greta received a lollipop as a gift from Mark, but it was refused by her mother, Racine, annoying Greta. That night, she joins a graduation pool party with Dan and Mark . They are joined by Yvonne who has just finished a dive into the pool. When Yvonne asks her why she doesn't go swimming, Greta responds that she will be attending a fashion photo shoot later on, arranged by her mother. When talking about how she dislikes how her mother controls her life, Mark compares her story with his comic character. Greta teases him, saying he's really weird. When Dan gets called off for a phone call, he tells everyone not to touch his Champagne, but Mark then touches it anyway, causing her to laugh. After Dan comes back from the call, he takes his outfit and prepares to leave to which Mark then describes Dan as 'faster thing on three legs', causing Greta to laugh again. A few hours later, after Dan Jordan was brutally murdered by Freddy Krueger, one scene shows Greta looking at Dan's picture, mourning over the death of her friend. Her mother then tells her to go to bed. As she leaves, she brings down a doll on her drawer, causing it to smash to the ground. The second day, Alice tries to warn Greta and her two other friends, Mark Gray and Yvonne, but the three don't take her seriously, in words of comfort Greta does tell Alice that even if someone was after her, they would have to go through them first. Death That same night at a dinner party Racine was holding to promote Greta's future modelling career, Greta falls asleep at the table. The dream started out with Greta arguing with Racine about her eating habits, when Freddy comes in and locks Greta inside a modified high-chair. He serves up a plate containing a self-image replica doll of herself, which he then cuts open and begins to force-feed its organs while the dream versions of the party-goers, and Racine, all laugh at her. Greta's cheeks swell up in size from the organs that Freddy is shoving into her mouth. Freddy begins to mock her and tells her "you are what you eat!" revealing that he has been feeding Greta her own organs all along. Greta starts crying in frustration and pain as Freddy mockingly holds her in his arms, before beginning to violently shake her. From the perception of the dinner guests in the real world, she stood up and started choking while her arms were shaking from Freddy shaking her, but none of them understood what was happening. At Alice's home, Greta's dreamself appeared to her through her refrigerator door, crying for help. Alice tried to pull her out, only to have Freddy snatch her back into the refrigerator. In the real world, Greta continued to choke and shake, but died moments later. After Death Out of all of them, Mark took her death the hardest, since he could not tell her that he loved her. Greta appeared three times in the movie after that. The first as her soul was being fed to Alice's unborn son Jacob so Freddy would absorb it. The second time was in Mark's dream, in a comic book and a hallucination of Greta, being used by Freddy to mock him. And the third was when the soul of herself, Dan, and Mark escaped from Freddy after Jacob used his power on Freddy reverting him to an infant. Trivia *Greta knows about Mark's crush to her and both her and her mother appears to be unapproving, but the two maintains a good friendship and are often seen having banters about each other. *Greta's death is foreshadowed when her doll smashes to the ground. Her face after being force-fed by Freddy Krueger resembles the appearance of the doll. *Greta's death was ranked #8 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. External links Category:Female characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Film characters Category:Crush Category:Gutted Victims Category:Characters